memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Josep Maria Roca Peña
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Josep Maria 15.! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Forum:Memory Alpha in catalan page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 19:39, September 13, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Catalan Memory Alpha I responded to your inquiry in the forum about having Memory Alpha translated into Catalan. The pages to check out on Memory Alpha in order to make sure that you're in good stead are this one and this one. -- sulfur 16:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Images Please review the image use policy as personal images are not permitted. 31dot (talk) 14:03, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Romanian translation I've created copies of the initial pages to be translated to Romanian here. Once these are complete, they'll be moved to the new Romanian version at http://ro.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagina_principală. Good luck! -- Renegade54 (talk) 03:41, April 19, 2015 (UTC) It's looking good so far! I only made an educated guess as far as the page names... if you feel they should be named differently, by all means do so. And a couple of the names I didn't want to guess about, so those will definitely need to be renamed. If you need any help, just let me (or one of the other admins) know. Thanks for your effort! -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:23, April 19, 2015 (UTC) You might want to add Romanian to your Babel language box on your user page. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:58, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Administrator I need you to make me an admin at http://ro.memory-alpha.wikia.com so I can work on the css and js on the site in preparation to moving it under memory-alpha.org. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:35, May 13, 2015 (UTC)